Sweet as Chocolate
by Tallybonker
Summary: Woah, look at that title! Original, insn't it? By the way, I was totally not inspired by the upcoming festivity. No, really. Anyway, just a mindless oneshot with absolutely no point to it. Sort of AU-ish, I guess. Look below to see the pairing.


**As I said before, I wasn't at all inspired by this festivity. In fact, I wrote this about a month ago, but that's not the point. The point here is that...well, there's no point in this. I just began writing. I was searching for themes, so I could write a little oneshot and I found one that said: "Candy". That was all and this story immediately came into my mind. **

**I hope you enjoy this and if you wonder why no one is freaking out because there is a hanyou walking down the streets like any other normal person, then remember I said this was sort of AU-ish. Hanyous and demons are quite common in Kagome's era and they have lives just like any other human, I guess. ****The events in the feudal era really did happen, but now they're all in Kagome's era, (and, by all, I mean every main character, and excluding dead people, like Naraku and Kikyo), living in a bulding where they all have their own rooms, a common cafeteria and kitchen. **

******Yeah, I know. Confusing. My mind works in mystical ways, ways not even I can explain. **Yeeeah, let's go with that and pretend it's somehow possible, alright?

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Valentine's day..._

"Keh! How stupid," Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he walked down the streets, his eyes avoiding at all costs to gaze in the direction of the million of couples that seemed to be enjoying the festivity.

_It makes absolutely no sense... _

"What's the point?", he couldn't help but wonder out loud, rolling his eyes. When he thought things couldn't be more ridiculous, he spotted a man dressed as Cupid himself, who gave out a box of chocolates and flowers to every couple that was willing to pay about five dollars.

_Who was the genius that came up with this?_

Just then, "Cupid" decided that it would be fun to start shooting imaginary arrows at the people that seemed to be single. The way the man manipulated the bow and the arrows reminded him about Kagome. A dry chuckle escaped his lips, but it was cut short as soon as he noticed that next person to be "shot" was no other than him.

_Uh oh, no, please, don't..._

Unaware of his own movements, Inuyasha had stopped walking a while ago and had stood completely still for the last few minutes, as he stared at the man, thus turning himself into the perfect target. "No, not me," he mumbled, a begging look on his golden eyes. "Cupid" smirked seeing the hanyou's terrified expression. Inuyasha shook his head, looking like he was about to have a panic attack. The only reply he got was a nod and an evil smile.

_Oh shit..._

Just when the man shot his imaginary arrow in the hanyou's direction, the golden-eyed young man managed to dodge the invisible threat and, next thing he knew he was running down the street, losing himself in the crowd and barely avoiding the other people standing in his way. After a while he was already standing in front of the building he lived in. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when he realized that no one was following him and trying to shoot imaginary arrows in his direction. He fixed his clothes a little, trying to pretend that he hadn't been running down the streets like a horrified child for the past few moments. He ran a hand through his hair before he began walking towards the entrance, opened the doors and stepped inside the building.

"I'm home!", he yelled, hanging his jacket on the coat rack, noticing that no one else was there. Silece was his only response. It surprised him a little, until he remembered that _everybody in that freakin' place was involved in a relationship!_ It was obvious that they were all out carrying on with their own special plans, and left him there...by himself. He almost let out a growl of frustration. He hated being alone, even though it meant that there was more food and alcohol for him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid festivity..._

"Welcome back," a soft voice greeted him; it seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He knew that voice a little too well since he heard it almost every minute of every day. Of course he wasn't alone! Other than him, there was only one person that had no plans for that day. He felt like laughing as he approached the kitchen. The fact that he'd forgotten about _her_ amused him, part of him also felt slightly guilty, though he hid his remorse as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there, Kagome," he said to her, leaning against a counter, his arms crossed over his chest, laughing softly when he saw her jump a little, startled by his presence. "What, no plans for today?", there was a smirk on his face and a mocking glint on his eyes, he tilted his head slightly to the right as he teased her.

"No, no plans at all," she answered and, though her voice sounded calm and collected, he could've sworn that she was blushing, but he wasn't a hundred per cent sure of that because he couldn't see her face, since she had her back towards him.

"So, what are you doing now?", he wondered, sitting on top of the counter, instead of leaning against it.

"Washing the dishes," she replied, "you know, from the _breakfast_ _you_ _missed_," the sudden anger in her voice made him cringe a little. Perhaps, he should've told someone that his morning stroll was going to take a little longer than usual, instead of making them, or more precisely _her_, worry about his unknown fate. "And, now there's nothing left," she added, the edginess in her tone still hadn't disappeared.

"Nothing?", Inuyasha repeated, his eyes widening, the expression on his face could've easily matched the one of a person that had just been told that they had about three days left to live.

"Nothing," the hanyou was convinced that she even sounded glad when she said that horrible word once again. "Though, yesterday, while I was shopping, the store clerk gave me a box of chocolates as a gift. Want it?" Kagome asked, glancing at him over her shoulder, her eyes were almost cold looking, but there was a barely noticeable glimmer of delight since she already knew the answer to her question, and his exact reaction.

"Chocolate? Really? I want chocolate," the hanyou jumped down from the counter, not caring if he acted or sounded childish as a broad smile lit up his face.

"Here you go then," she told him, taking the box out of a cupboard. It was pink, with a red bow, and in the shape of a heart, though this didn't surprise him very much. What else could he expect? After all they gave it to her as a way to celebrate Valentine's day.

He took the box from her hands and, for the first time that morning, he realized that he was actually starving. The hanyou opened the box in a hurry, almost tearing it apart. In the moment, he couldn't care less, given the fact that the most delicious looking chocolates appeared in front of him.

_Maybe this day isn't that stupid, now that I think of it..._

Inuyasha, unconsciously, licked his lips. He was so busy enjoying the view that he failed to notice the somewhat sad look on Kagome's face. "I'll leave you to your chocolates then," she muttered quietly, walking out of the kitchen, at the same time Inuyasha devoured the first chocolate from the box.

"Hey, wait a moment!", he called after her, feeling a little guilty for not thanking her. Yes, years of knowing Kagome and getting scolded by both, Sango and Miroku, for not considering her feelings actually taught him a thing or two about the girl's emotions, reactions and what should he do if she ever got mad at him.

"What?", by faking indifference, she tried to mask how hurt she really was by his egocentrism. Truthfully, she was dying to know what he wanted to say to her.

There was a brief silence while Inuyasha finished eating the second chocolate. "Want one?", he offered her the box, a small smile on his face, part of him knew that the two words he really wanted to say to her, instead, were 'thank' and 'you', but it still was a little difficult for him to express his gratitude. Nobody was perfect after all.

Apparently, Kagome knew it too since she mumbled a 'you're welcome', before picking one chocolate from the box and eating it. It became clear that she couldn't remain mad at him for too long, especially if he flashed _that_ smile in her direction. A happy grin spread across her face, which, in return, made his own smile widen.

_Definitely. Not that stupid..._

_

* * *

_

**Found any typo? Grammar mistake? Is this just too horrible to read? Is this amazing? Average?**

**I need to know.**

**So, review? Please? Yes?**


End file.
